Drowning in you
by kittylver41092
Summary: Sasuke is everywhere in her mind, but can she take his presence in reality? Returning from his betrayal, Sasuke finds things to be different, and not to his liking. When him and Sakura's worlds get tangled once again, can they stand the pressure?


**Drowning in you**

**Hey guys this was supposed to be a one-shot but as you can tell, i got a little carried away!!! Usually i don't like one shots but i think this one was appropriate considering it doesn't really seem like alot to feed off of to me...or so i thought:p Man i couldn't stop writing this thing!! i will be updating as fast as i can along with my other story!!!:( (just to inform you guys right now their 22 and when he left they were 18!!!) (ccta-character comment to author) thats what i'm gonna do throughout the story when ccta comes up that when the lovley charcters talk to me!! haha i'm sure it will give you a few laughs!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

Underneath the moonlight the features of his marble skin reflected back into two glistening emereld orbs. She was studying him...closley. All she could do was stare back, as if she were in a trance, his obsynian eyes luring her in. It was like she was being hypnotized, the sensation of lust sent chills through her body, with hunger in her eyes. She was feeding off of him, off of his gaze, knowing that at any moment he could be gone, in a blink of an eye, wanting to cherish the moment as if it were her last.

"Sakura...",he whispered. His hot breath brushing her ear. She let out a stifled moan, as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body, as old emotions came flooding back, making her feel hurt, hatred, sadness, joy, and most of all...regained LOVE.

"Sasuke I-I can't, you left me, w-we can't do this, not ever...",her voice trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

Smirking for the first time in four years, Sasuke pulled Sakura even closer than ever, so that their lips were only inches away. His warmth breath flooded her face, like a tidal wave of hot air, sweeping past her cheeks.

"I came back for you, I love you Sakura Haruno, your mine." he responded with complete certainty.

Sakura by now had a look of disbelief on her face, completely speechless. He had just said the three words that she had wanted to hear for so long. Without another word, or hesitation he pressed his lips on hers firmly. With every passing second Sasuke would go ahead and deepen the kiss, making Sakura groan in pleasure...

Sakura jolted upright feeling a cold sweat on her face. Her cheeks reddening as she recapped the events of the dream through her head over and over again.

"Not again." she murmered into the darkness.

This was the first dream she had, had of Sasuke Uchiha in months. As if he was dead from her thoughts, although she knew that this could never happen. He had played such a major role in her life, but sadly had made an abrupt leave.

"Could I really forgive him that easliy?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not being able to get back to sleep, Sakura did her dailies and got ready for the day. She was still tired from her restless sleep, and from staying up late as it is from finishing reports for Tsunade-sama. She never went back to sleep from the hopeless thoughts that her beloved Sasuke-kun would finally come back to her. _'I have to forget about him!' _Turning back onto the earlier subject:

"Ugh why can't she do her own damn reports!?" mumbled Sakura.

Tsunade had always been a big fan of manual labor. (for other people) Deciding she should get a move on, she went out in search of the beloved Hokage. (coughcough)

"Hey Sakura!" Swiftly turning to her caller, she was surprised to see her blond haired companion.

"Hey Ino-pig!" responded the young cherry blossom, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up billboard brow!" she sneered. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much except from the fact that I've become Tsunade's _favorite_ slave. How about you?"

Same old, same old, still getting ready for the wedding. I didn't realize there was this much to plan!" catching her mistake she immedietly cursed herself, for rubbing it into the kunoichi's face, glancing at Sakura's sad expression.

"Uh sorry Sakura-chan, I-I forgot that you----"

"It's okay Ino, it was just a thought, it's not like it would have ever happened anyways... ..."

"Oh Sakura, don't think like that."

"Thanks pig, but i have to go and see the slave driver herself!" she answered with a cheery smile, instantly switching the subject of their conversation. She knew that if she told people how she really felt, then it would just bring them down. She didn't want all of her friends to look at her differently and give her sympathy. She never really was the type to express her feelings anyways.

"Okay forehead, I'll be seeing you!"

"Kay, best wishes to you and Shikamaru! I'll see you at the wedding!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan, see ya!"

"Haha bye Ino-chan."

It was true, Sakura _was_ jealous of Ino and Shikamaru, but by now she had kind of gotton out of that state of mind. Before Sasuke had left Konoha behind, Sakura and him were in a realtionship. It had lasted eight months, and they were even talking about marriage. They were at that stage, but obviously someone had second thoughts. When he left her, it was like he took a part of her with him. It was like a part of her died inside. The part that had the ability to love. He was her first love, and her him. She had never known why he had left her, well she did, but she could never see how he could just leave her so quickly, without even a hesitation. When she awoke one morning he was just gone. All he had left behind was a note reading:

_'-Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, but the pain that holds me prisoner is just too much to bear._

_I love you, please don't hate me._

_-Sasuke'_

"Holding you prisoner? What about me Sasuke? What about me... ...?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally reaching her destination, Sakura stood parallel from the long set of stairs, leading into the Hokage's domain, slowly making her way up.

"Too many damn stairs." She mumbled to herself, while knocking on the door.---

**No Answer...**

"Kami if she thinks I'm just gonna sit around for her, after doing her work, then she's got another thing coming!"

With that she burst through the door, getting a surprised glance from the blonde-haired Godaime.

"Sakura, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

An enraged glint now in the kunoich's eyes.

_Sakura's mind: __**BOOM!!!**__ Like an atomic bomb going off in her head, yeah she wasn't too happy!_

"I _did _knock Tsunade-_sama_, why? Is someone a little deaf today?"

Long behold there was another presence in the room smiling wildly. _"So she hasn't changed, still loud mouthed, and headstrong, talking to the Hokage, as if they were the best of friends." _Seeing her for the first time in 4 years, he had to admit to himself, she looked great. _"Maybe she __**is**__ better off without me."_

"Sakura I'll be with you in a minute, i just have to take care of something first."

"TSUNADE!!!! I WAS UP MORE THAN HALF THE NIGHT, DOING _YOUR_ FREAKIN' PAPERWORK!"

"Sakura, please lower your voice."

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME FILE THESE REPORTS LIKE YOU TOLD ME TOO! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANOTHER TRIP OVER HERE LATER WHEN I COULD JUST DO IT NOW!!!... ...makes sense doesn't it?"

"SAKURA i'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!!!

"Ahem." Interrupted the amused raven haired man, in which Sakura was still unaware of. Whipping herself around, she recognized the man at once.

"Ah yes, i believe you remember Mr. Uchiha."

"You could say that." she dead-panned. She was wide-eyed, completly stunned. Slowly making her way towards her long lost love. A slight smirk played his face, as she stood in front of him staring into his entrancing onyx orbs.

**SMACK!!! (Yes you guessed right that was the sound of Sakura's hand slapping the Uchiha's pale flesh)**

"OUCH!!! Damn it Sakura, What The Hell?!!"

"Just returning the gesture." she replied with a growl, glaring daggers.

Just then another unexpected caller marched himself through the archway.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan, I got a bone to pick with you!"

"God, whats the use of even having a door?"

"A RAMEN STRIKE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME WOMAN?!!!"

As the electric blonde continued rambling on and on about ramen this and ramen that. The way he talked it was almost impossible to keep up, although...who would want to?

"Naruto i have other guests as well, so if you would be so kind as to SHUT UP!! You might as well take a number."

"Huh? Other guests? Oh, hey Sakura-chan!"

**Silence...**

"Who's that with you? Wait, is that...teme? Sasuke-teme is that you?!"

"Hey dobe."

"Ha it is you! Wow this is...weird, you and me and Sakura-chan TOGETHER AGAIN!! It's like a REUNION!!!"

**Anime sweat drop**

"Naruto will you please escort Mr. Uchiha out for a moment while i talk to Miss. Haruno here?"

"Okay, but i'm not dropping this woman! I'll file a complaint, 10 complaints if i have to!!!"

"Naruto just go, for Kami's sake _just_ go!!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, come on teme get your ass out of here."

"Naruto how many times have i told you _not _to call me that?"

"I d-know, lost count." he added with a foxy grin.

Walking briskly over to an emotionless Sasuke, Sakura still staring him down.

"Oh, Sasuke is she pissed at you!" he teased.

"Duh, dobe, come up with that all by yourself?" asked Sasuke in a blunt tone.

"Insult me all you want teme, but in the end I'm the one who has Sakura in bed!!"

"WHAT?!" yelled all three in unison.

"Hehe, just kidding! But the looks on your faces were priceless!! NOW _THAT_ WAS A KODAK MOMENT!!"

**Yet another famous anime sweat drop**

"Come on teme, lets go."

"Naruto and Sasuke trudged to the exit, shutting the door behind them.

**(ccta-Sasuke: **_**"Trudge? What the fuck! I don't trudge!! I think this needs a script change!!!")**_

"Baka...what are you doing?"

"Shut UP TEME!! I'm trying to hear what their saying!"

"You know Naruo it's not very nice to eavesdrop."

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!! Ahhhh, what are they talking about?!" questioned Naruto out loud to himself, positioning his ear tighter to door.

"Dobe, stop! It could be personal!!!" yelled Sasuke, trying to pry Naruto away from the door frame, without much luck.

"Teme, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'LIVE AND LET LIVE!!!'??"

_" He is such an IDIOT!!"_

"Naruto STOP!! Were going to get into trouble, there going to hear you!!"

"Wait; wait a minute...their talking...their talking...ABOUT YOU! THEIR TALKING ABOUT YOU TEME!!!"

"ME? Let me see move OVER!!" shouted Sasuke as, he shoved Naruto out of his way making some room for himself by the door...ironic?

Naruto was now staring devilishly at Sasuke, proud that he had won their little argument.

"Haha i knew you couldn't handle the pressure!!"

"What pressure?"

Naruto now rolling on the floor in laughter spoke his statement between laughs. "The pressure of seeing if Sakura-chan still likes you! Hahaha! I knew you couldn't stand not knowing!!!"

Just when Sasuke was going to counter to the blonde's accusation he heard footsteps coming closer to where they were kneeling.

"Dobe, Sakura's coming! Get out of the way!" he hissed.

Sasuke had backed up just in time to see the pink-haired kunoichi slam the door open with a look of disgust on her face. As for Naruto's current position...

**To late...**

The door swung open at full speed crashing right into the shinobi's head.

"OW, SAKURA!!"

"That's what you get for eavesdropping, BAKA!"

"YOU KNEW I WAS OUTSIDE THE DOOR?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SLAM IT INTO MY FREAKIN' HEAD!?" he whined still rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Why don't you tell me why you were eavesdropping..._both_ of you." emphasizing the 'both' part, as she slowly turned to catch Sasuke's gaze.

"I...ummm...we." Naruto stammered.

"Yes...that's what i thought." she snapped. "You know if you wanted to know that badly, i would have just told you Naruto!! Your gonna find out soon anyways!!

"I am? Oh, haha I never thought of that!" he answered sheepishly.

"Obviously."

Sasuke didn't dare say a word, he knew that she most likely didn't want to hear him open his mouth, and yet it was so tempting.

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with his pathetic plan?" he asked nonchalantly.

"HEY!"

"Next time you want to do something secretly, you might want to consider lowering your voices...kinda blows your cover." she responded coldly, never taking her eyes off of his onyx orbs, who was now giving her an intent scowl.

"SO WHAT DID TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN SAY? DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"I really don't think that's possible dobe."

"HEY!"

"Why don't you go ask yourself, if your so curious?"

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL US?!!"

"Not now, since you pissed me off...eavesdropping tch, i expected it from Naruto, but i didn't think an Uchiha would stoop so low."

"Oooooo Sasuke got dissed!!!"

Sasuke's blood was starting to boil, he never heard her say anything so hurtful to him before, realizng now that they could never go back to the way it was before.

"LISTEN SAKURA, IF YOU ONLY KNEW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!!"

"OH, REALLY? THEN WHY DON'T YOU ENLIGHTEN US?!"

Both shouting now. (As if you couldn't tell!)

"I DID IT ALL FOR YOU SAKURA!! FOR US!! DON'T YOU GET THAT? BUT IF YOU WEREN'T SO ANNOYING AND THICK-HEADED YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT!!"

"FOR US? WHAT US? SASUKE THERE IS NO US!!!" tears now streaming down her cheeks, she couldn't hold in her anger any longer. When he left it was like he ripped her heart from her chest, something that couldn't be stitched back together, so easily.

At her last statement Sasuke went wide-eyed, he just got back he couldn't imagine life without her again. Not when she was this close to his grasp, that now he could touch her, hold her. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

"Sa-ku-ra...THATS ENOUGH!!" growled a new presence. "I told you it was your respnsibility to inform these two about our intensions."

"You mean _your_ intensions Tsunade." she forced through gritted teeth.

"Whatever Sakura, just explain already!!"

"No, no ,no Tsunade-sama I think they would just _love _for you to be the one to explain."

"Sombody just tell us already." injected Sasuke with a bored tone.

"Okay Sakura, have it your way...God i'm gonna have to have some sake after this one!!" she mumbled, pausing to gather her thoughts she soon continued. "Uchiha Sasuke you have betrayed this village, and have now decided to return after a time period of four years. This is a matter that we don't take lightly."

During the time in which Tsunade was speaking Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of the Uchiha. She still couldn't believe he was standing before her. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, and knew that she was going to get her chance to do so. He noticed her gaze, quickly returning the scowl, remebering the throbbing pain of his cheek.

_"She's gotten stronger...alot stronger at best."_

"In normal situations such as these we would put you under house arrest, to spend a sentence of six months to a year surrounded by your family only. Plus the occasional short visit from close friends, but in _your_ case we'll make an acception."

(meaning the fact that he has no family!)

"And the acception?"

"BE PAITENT UCHIHA!"

Tsunade was furious now, seeing as noone would let her talk.

"As i was saying we will make an acception." She continued, "You will be staying with a close friend instead, one I know will not let you get into trouble."

_"What friend? Naruto is a spaz and Sakura hates me."_

_"Haha I'M OUT!!"_

_"Why? What did i do to deserve this?"_

They all looked at her with questioning looks, except for Sakura of course, her already knowing the straightforward answer.

"You will be staying at the Haruno residence."

Naruto's eyes were bulging out of his head. Sasuke had a look of disbelief plastered on his face, and Sakura held her face in her hands.

_"I can't believe it!! Ahaha this is just too rich!!!" _Naruto's face was red from laughing on the inside. He was afraid to let his feelings show on the outisde knowing that he would get a freind to go with the bump already present on his head.

Sasuke's face looked horrified. _"She's going to smother me in my sleep!!!"_

"Why am i staying with her?" He asked earning yet another glare from the cherry blossom.

"Do you really expect me to stick you with the ramen freak?"

"HEY!"

"And why can't i just stay at my own residence by myself?" His voice was starting to rise.

"Watch it Uchiha!" Sakura shot back.

"Well?" questioned Sasuke again, ignoring Sakura, making her blood boil.

"And why did you betray the village? Huh?...Yeah that's what i thought!" Tsunade couldn't help but think that she was quite clever, while everyone else sweat dropped. "You have to be watched Sasuke. To return to your former place as a citizen of this village, you must go through the regular precedures as everyone else. I know you can be trusted, and you know it too, but you have to show everyone else the same thing."

"Well? What can and can't i do in my...predicament?"

"You can do normal things such as go hang out with friends n' such like that, but in order for you to do these things Sakura has to be with you at all times. You will each wear an ankle bracelet with a tracking device attached to it, and an alarm. You can stray from the house although you can only go up to 100 feet away...without Sakura. With her you can go wherever you please."

"So were basically going to be glued together?" he asked now sounding quite aggrivated.

"In a sense."

Naruto was rolling on the floor with laughter at Tsunade's 'rules'.

"Ahaha you guys have to stick together, Sasuke she's gonna kill you!!"

Sasuke's eye was starting to twitch at the hilarity in his voice. Infuriated he smacked the almost crying electric blonde upside the head.

"OUCH SASUKE! DON'T SMACK ME! YOU CAN FEEL IT TOO, I KNOW YOU CAN!!!"

_"Dare i ask?"_

"Feel what, dobe?"

"ALL OF THE LOVE IN THE ROOM!"

**Anime sweat drop ****(as everyone heard the faint sound of the song 'Can you feel the love tonight?' in the backround.)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally escaping from Tsunade's office, Sakura started off on her journey home, with Sasuke trailing behind. **(Tracking-device-ankle-braclet-thingys activated)**

She out of nowhere took a sharp turn into the other direction, without even a second glance at Sasuke.

"Where are you going?"

"_We're_ going to your house, to get your stuff." she muttered staring at the ground. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but he didn't want to risk it. Sasuke only nodded and turned around as well to follow her.

The silent walk to the Uchiha compound was very...awkward. Walking at a fast pace they reached the door. Sakura took a pair of keys out of her pocket quickly unlocking it.

"Where did you get those?"

"You gave them to me remember?" she answered in a very stoical-like tone.

**Flashback**

_She opened the small, neat wrapped box as it revealed the gift that she had longed for, for quite some time. It was small and inexpensive but it meant the world to her...that now she had his trust._

_"Sasuke-kun is this?"_

_"Hn."_

_Turning the key around in her hands she noticed an engraving reading:_

_'Now you hold the key to my house as well as my heart.'_

_"OH, THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE IT!!!" Sasuke went wide-eyed as her petit form jumped on him, kissing his face all over. He then took her by the shoulders and stared into her emerald eyes before speaking._

_"I love you Sakura." He said with a slight smirk._

_Her eyes were threatening tears of joy as she hugged him tight. She then whispered the words that he knew he would never forget into his ear._

_"I love you too Sasuke-kun, forever and always, I will love you."_

**End Flashback**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes...I remember." His voice held sadness, something that certainly caught Sakura's attention. Even though she was enraged even by his presence she couldn't help but feel bad. She knew that she still loved him inside, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. She had been hurt once by him already, and wasn't going to let it happen a second.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking throughout the house as if she owned it herself, Sakura started grabbing certain things, such as some of his old shirts, jeans, and other accessories she knew he would need. All Sasuke could do was watch in awe, wondering how she knew where everything went. She knew what drawer was which, how he liked his clothes folded, even how he liked his things organized. He couldn't believe to himself that he had never noticed these minor details before. She knew so much about him, and yet he had never noticed it before this. _"How could I have been so stupid?"_

"You...remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You remember where everything goes?"

"It's not hard to remember the things that matter most."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura now with a look of anticipation on her face, glided over to Sasuke with one of his shirts in hand. Damn, she did it again, letting herself go, out of nowhere, for no reason. Cursing herself for letting the essence of him soak in, immediately thinking of something to say to change the subject. She held the shirt up to him, seeing if if still in fact fit.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think these shirts will fit you anymore, since you've been gone, i guess you've grown some. Come on we better go get some more, your gonna want to get out of those clothes, from your long..._trip_." Haha SUCCESS!!! She got him to focus on something else, yet another one of her skilled distractions!!! Trying to hide the smile that was creeping across her lips, from the fact that he was so oblivious. It seemed that she was the only one who could ever do that to him...what luck!!! _"I guess I haven't lost my touch after all." _She thought in triumph.

"Come on pretty boy lets go!"

"He just stood there rooted to the spot, taking it all in, even letting a smirk appear as a result to her statement.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked sounding kind of irritated.

"You still think I'm pretty."

"W-WHA!? Sasuke it's an expression!"

"For some one who's supposed to be mad at me, you certainly don't show it very well."

"..."

"Just admit it Sakura."

"Admit...What exactly?"

"That you still feel it."

Leaving her in shock he walked out the door, although his 'manly manity' just wouldn't let him leave just yet. He poked his head back into the room she was currently standing in.

"And...cause you think I'm pretty." He added with a genuine smile. Yes he knew better, but how could he resist? He was an Uchiha after all!

As if it popped out of nowhere a book was thrown at his head. _"My o' my, isn't this going to be interesting?" _


End file.
